Isabella Uley
by amalin06
Summary: Bella comes back after 6 years. She is on the run from her abusive husband. She runs to the only people who she knows has a chance to protect her children. The Pack. But with family being the most important to them, will they fight against thier own kind?
1. Preface

**Ok, the results are in. This story is my main, i'll try to update once a week, but no promises. Now, I'll say again. This is NOT a Sam and Bella no matter what the title says. All will be explained in the story. I'll probably make it a Jacob and Bella. I still have to finish the first chapter, but this is the prologue. I'll try to have the first chapter done and up tonight or tomorrow. So keep watch. And review. Your reviews honestly do help us mesely writers. They give us the critisism we need to change, and the encouragement we need to keep going when we hit a 3 ft. thick brick wall. So please keep up with the reviews no matter if they are good or bad. I'm not a profesional as much as I want to be, I know I make major mistakes sometimes. But enough word vomit from me, enjoy the story.

* * *

**

**Preface**

Billy looked over the bonfire at the pack. It had grown in the 6 years since his son had joined. Now he had to find a way to tell his son, that the woman he loved was coming back. He cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him.

"I got a call this morning from a woman who is not one of us, but has two small children who are. She recently got divorced and needs a place to raise her children where they will be safe from her abusive ex- husband. We need to see if she will be a liability to our tribe. So I came to you." He said. It might be easier if they didn't know who she was when they voted.

"I say go for it. You guys let my mother in, and she's not Quileute." Embry said.

"But she was Makah, and Makah, Hoh and Quileute have been alli's since back with Taha Aki." Quil stated.

"Does anyone know who her husband was? It might help make the decision, to know who the father of the two children is." Sam stated.

Billy took a deep breath and stared at Sam for a moment. Sam started to fidget a bit. "I didn't want to tell you her name since most of you have some bad things to say about her. So, I'll tell you the story she told me first, then I'll tell you her name." Taking a deep breath, he glanced at his son, then continued.

"She lived in Forks for about a year, before something happened to make her leave. She had a nasty breakup with her.....'boyfriend', then for all apparences her best friend abandoned her. Now I know the truth about that, but she does not. She ran down to live with her mother in Flordia where she finished High School, then decided to travel. She ended up in Texas for a bit, about 6 months after she graduated. There she met a man and ended up getting pregnant. They married, but it soon turned abusive. Last month, she left. She is currently staying at her fathers in Forks waiting for the decision."

"You still haven't told us her name." Leah sneered. Even though she and most of the girls had tears in their eyes for the nameless girl.

"Isabella Swan." Billy stated. Shouts rang up around the bonfire. Arguing broke out. Then Sam stood up and shouted, "Silence!" All was quiet while Sam stood there. Then he slowly nodded his head at Billy.


	2. Chapter 1

**And here is the first chapter as promised. I think this is even better than my Future of Twilight story. I tried to go into as much detail as I could to give you a feel for the characters. I also want to add a warning.**

**WARNING:**

**This story is going to contain some abusive situationS. Not child abuse per say, but a child does get hurt. It contains abuse towards a wife by her husband. It will be physical, and emotional. I don't want to get into the sexual abuse because I like to keep my food in my stomach and I just can't bring myself to write that. But I would like to bring to light, that even if you never thought it could happen to you, it can. Even the most even tempered man, can loose it. Although this has not happened to me, I still feel for those women and even some men who go though this. It takes much more emotional strength than the average man to get away from those kinds of situations.**

**And as always please review.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

The house was beautiful. It was a cute little 3 bedroom house that reminded me a little too much of Billy's house. But it would have to do. I was close enough to the Uley's that if the bastard who attacked my daughter ever came for us...... I shook my head as I pulled a box of stuff for the kitchen out of my back seat.

The kitchen was small, but it was homey. I could imagine Logan and Lena sitting at the table laughing while I made cookies. Their brown eyes sparkling in delight. I sighed and put away the pots and pans that were in the box. I walked out to my car and pulled out another box. This one had movies in it. I was almost to the door when I heard a loud engine, and the gravel on the driveway moving. I turned to see a black pick up truck pulling up behind my tiny white Honda Civic.

A breath whooshed out of me when I caught sight of the driver. He looked a little too much like my husband for my comfort, but as I looked into his eyes, I knew he was nothing like him. No one can fake the kindness and sense of loyalty that swam in these eyes.

"Sam. I should have figured you'd be by." I told him, all the while still holding the box of stupid VHS tapes that we would probably never ever watch since we didn't even have a VCR. There were 4 other men with Sam. I looked them over and could remember seeing 3 of them before. They were with Jacob the last time I seen him. The day, he ripped out what was left of my heart, and told me it was all my fault. Of course at the time I had no clue what he was going on about, but it didn't make it hurt less.

"Jared, Paul, Embry...." I turned to the last one and sighed. "Quil...." I thought that he might have gotten away. I had hoped that Quil would be able to get away and not have to be cursed with the half-life that the rest of the boys of La Push had to live. I guess I was wrong. "Long time no see boys, what are you doing here?"

I turned to the car after I set down the box that was in my arms. I needed something to get my mind off everything running through my head. I was not the little naive girl anymore. I didn't want to be dragged back into the world of magic and love. But living in a place like La Push, I guess it was inevitable. But I'd be damned if my children would go through what I had to. I had no choice in the matter, but come hell or high water, my children would be kept from all this.

"Well, Billy called this morning and told us you were setting up the house, and I figured I'd give the boys a call, and now you have your own personal moving crew." Sam said in a soft voice. A voice so much like the one I left behind. I closed my eyes as I pictured the way the voice would wash over me. Take away my fears and worries. The same voice that could turn from a loving caress to a malicious whip if I wasn't careful.

"Bella, you ok?" I felt a hot hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I couldn't help the yelp that came from my mouth. Or the tears that came from my eyes. I looked up into the face of Quil. Poor sweet Quil, who had never done anything bad to anyone to deserve what had happened. I inhaled a shaky breath, and nodded my head. Time to get my shit together.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It would help if I had more hands. The truck is on the side of the house, but you already knew that. I'll just direct you." I nodded to myself as finished telling them. I knew I wasn't fooling them, I was just fooling myself. Trying to believe that everything would be ok, and the world was all sunshine and rainbows. But I knew the truth. I knew the things that went on in the shadows. The things that went bump in the night. The world was blinded by their own selves. They refused to believe that the things that scared them as children were real. Because if they believed, then everything that they thought was true, was just a lie. And as much as I wanted to run and hide. I couldn't. Because for some reason, it just followed me.

I wanted to laugh as the boys tried to act like it was hard to move my furniture. Like one of them couldn't carry a couch by themselves. Or the whole truck if they so wanted. I just turned my back and unpacked the boxes. Let them believe in their little charade. I guess they were forgetting who they were dealing with. I used to run with vampires. I allowed a small smirk to grace my lips as I thought of their reactions to me knowing about them.

"Bella, we're having a bon-fire tomorrow night, and if you would like to come, you can. I know some people that would really like to see you again." Sam told me as the boys were getting back in the truck. I looked up in his eyes. The same eyes that saved me in the woods all those years ago. And the same eyes that torment my dreams now.

"I don't know, Sam. I don't know if my kids are ready. I don't know if _I'm _ready. These last few years have been hard." I looked down at the ground. Could I really see them again. I didn't really know most of them. Just Jacob, Embry, and Quil. I somewhat knew Leah and Sam, but I only heard of the others. I didn't want my kids to be involved, but I knew deep down, that these people would never hurt them if they could help it. These people were their family. I was the one on the outside, not my kids. My Logan. If the timing was right or wrong, however you looked at it, could become one of the legends. I sighed. No, there was no keeping them from this.

"I know Jacob would really like to see you. Emily wants to meet you, too." Right, Emily, the one that got attacked by a 'bear'. I remember Charlie telling me that over the phone. It was the summer before I moved to Forks. He was telling me that there was so much blood, trying to get me to freak out. He was like that sometimes. Told me about horrendous crime scenes trying to get me to behave. Like I didn't always stay in on the weekends anyway, with no friends cause I'm just some freak magnet.

"Maybe, Sam. Let me see how tomorrow goes. What time, if I decide." If I knew the time, I could find something else to do, and make a good excuse. Anything to delay the inevitable.

"Around 8 is the stories, but try to get there earlier. We're making a day of it. You know, letting the kids run loose. Summer's almost done."

I nodded at him before he got in his truck and backed away. I had things to do before Charlie brought the kids here. Somehow, I never pictured Charlie taking care of kids. I guess because I was always the one to take care of him. But he was great with them. Almost makes me wish I could go back in time, and let him take care of me again. It would be nice to crawl up in someones lap and just let them comfort me. To not have to worry if something will pop out of the woods and drain your blood.

"Bells? We're here." It's a testament of how lost in my thoughts I was when I didn't hear Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I heard every little sound now a days. Wiping my hands on my pants, I walked into the kitchen to see Charlie and my two black haired babies.

"Mommy, Grandpa put on the siren for us. It was awesome! And he let us sit in the back!" Logan went on waving his hands in the air dramatically as he explained in great detail the ride home in the back of a police car. His smile was contagious and gave me my first smile of the day. I heard a little huff and glanced to see Lena with her arms crossed, and foot tapping. My broody girl. Says what's on her mind and to hell with everyone else.

"Thanks, Dad. It would have taken forever if I had them here. Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked trying to mentally figure out how much more food I would have to make.

"No, but thanks. Sue invited me over." I nodded at him as I took the meat loaf out of the oven.

"It's nice of you to help her around the house, Dad. I know how close you and Harry were." I glanced at him and almost smiled at the slight blush on his cheeks. I always did fell sorry that Charlie lost Harry shortly after my moving. Or should I say running?

"Well, she had trouble with her kids there for a while, but everything is good now. You should meet them. Leah's around the same age as you, and I think you would love Seth. There's a bon-fire tomorrow, are you going to come?"

I looked at the hopeful faces of my kids and father and sighed. I would never hear the end of it, if I said no now. So, I just nodded and smiled at the happy squeals.

Dinner was almost silent. My Dad had left a little bit ago, and everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Logan was probably reliving his ride in a real police car, and Lena....who knows what went on in her head. That girl was worse than me with the things she did. No fear.

After dishes were cleaned I turned to the kids who were looking at me with expectant eyes. "Lena, it's your turn for the bath tonight. Logan, go ahead and watch some cartoons while your sister is in the bathroom."

Logan ran off to the living room while Lena followed me silently to the bathroom. I ran her water and told her to strip while I opened the medicine cabinet for the cream and gauze that I needed. I nodded to her to get in the tub.

Grabbing a wash cloth, I soaked it in the warm water and put it on her back. My eyes prickled as she flinched and started to whimper. I gently started pulling the bandage from her back, as the water soaked through. It was the easiest and least painful way. If I was able to kill the bastard that did this to her, I would.

"I know, baby, but it's almost healed. Soon, I'll be able to take it off." I cooed at her. Both of us having silent tears running down our faces. It was heart breaking to watch my little girl in pain. She was the opposite of me in everything. She never showed her emotions, always said what was on her mind, was graceful, and outgoing. For her to show her pain, it was something. I would never forget the sight of her laying pale on the hospital bed. My little boy, curled in a ball on a chair, holding her hand. Both of their eyes were wide in realization. They had their eyes opened to the evils in the world in the worst way possible. Everything I had wanted to keep from them, exploded in their face. Literally.

After cleaning her back, and bandaging her back up, I helped her out, and she got dressed. Putting the kids to bed, was always an easy thing. I lucked out in that department. Even before the 'incident' they were easy going. I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was only 9, and sleep never looked so inviting.

I was woken up in the middle of the night, by two screams. I was only in the hallway when I was pounced on by two little bodies. Both crying. I brought them back to my room and tried to calm them so I could find out what happened. It was Lena who spoke first.

"A wolf. There was one in the woods." I watched as they went back and forth like a tennis match.

"It's going to get us! It's going to eat us!"

"Daddy's coming for us! He's going to hurt us!"

"I don't want to see Daddy, Mommy. Please, don't let him get us!"

I hugged both of them, assuring them that nothing was going to get them, and it was just a normal wolf. That the Quileutes cherish them, and they are considered sacred. They would never get hurt by a wolf. Inside, though, inside, I was terrified. While my children only knew about their father, I knew about other things. And I couldn't help but think and wonder if he was indeed coming for us. He said that he would come for me if I were to leave. That he would take everything that I cherish. Would the boys here in La Push really save us? I knew how close they were, and how family was held above everything. Would they really protect us from one of their own? I could only hope.


	3. Chapter 2

**Since I have been getting some lovely reviews, here is the next chapter early. I only have one page of Chapter 3 written so you'll have to wait for that. I like to be one or two chapters ahead before posting, but I just got excited from all the reviews that I just had to give you guys something else. So hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I was woken up, not by the sunlight, but by the sound of laughing, and the smell of burning food. I shot out of bed, and I don't know how I managed to make it down the hall and to the kitchen without killing myself, but I did, and now I stand here frozen taking in the sight that I think used to be my kitchen.

Logan and Lena stood in the middle, covered with flour. There were eggs broken on the counter, and spilt milk on the floor. I looked over to the stove to see 4 pieces of black things that I think were bread once upon a time. My kitchen was totally wrecked. I took a deep breath ready to berate the two 4 year olds in front of me when I looked at their faces. Tears were running down their cheeks. They were holding onto each other, and I could see them shaking from fear. I dropped to my knees and started to sob.

I did this to them. I forced them to live with that foul man, and now they fear for their lives whenever someone gets mad. I never thought I would be that kind of woman. I always thought that if a man ever layed a hand on me, that I would be on the first plane to the next state. But it's so different when it's you. I might not have loved him like I loved Edward, but he was the father of my children, and he was so good with them. It was me that he hated. I thought I owed it to them to try to work things out. But in my quest to provide my children with their father, I ruined them.

I became aware of tiny hands patting my back. Little cooing noises, that I never thought my hard ass daughter would ever make, were coming from her mouth and were directed towards me. I guess I did lose it a bit. I mean how many times do you see your mother totally breakdown, into hysterical sobs. But it's my fault. And for the rest of my life, I would make this up to them. I will make sure, they never have to fear for their lives again.

I nodded to myself and pulled them both to me. "It's ok. I would never hurt you. I just wanted to know what was up with this mess?" I asked them as calmly as my raspy voice would allow.

"We wanted to make you breakfast." Logan told me before sticking the first two fingers of his left hand in his mouth. I shook my head. No amount of pacifiers would satisfy him as a baby. And apparently his thumb just wasn't enough. Nope. Two fingers for him, and at 4 years old he was still at it.

"It was supposed to be french toast. We wanted to take care of you, like you take care of us." Lena told me. I smiled at her and looked over at the mess.

"I'm supposed to take care of you, your my children. Now, why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll just......see what I can savage."

I had the floor and counter cleaned and was scrambling the remains of the eggs when the phone rang. I picked it up without thinking and was surprised that there was a female voice on the other end and I didn't know who it was.

"_Hello? Is this Bella?"_

"_Yes, who may I ask is calling?"_ I knew I didn't give the number out to anyone. Only Charlie, and Renee. Well, Billy had it too, but he was the one who set me up with the house. He was also the only one besides myself that knew the true story of what happened down in Texas.

"_Oh, dear, this is Sue Clearwater. Charlie gave me your number. He mentioned that you and your kids are going to the bon-fire tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to go earlier. Sam and Emily have a little boy about your kids age, and a 3 year old girl. Jared and Kim have a 2 year old girl and she's expecting another one soon. Paul and Rachel also have a little 1 year old boy. Cute thing he is."_

I stood there for a moment. Paul and Rachel? _Rachel Black?_ Bookworm, history freak, with _Paul_? I was officially confused. What the hell had been going on when I was gone? I heard her call my name, so I decided to answer her.

"_Sorry, Mrs. Clearwater, I was just taking everything in. Wow. Yeah, so what time?"_ I heard her laughing.

"_Well, around 2 would be good. That way while the kids play, the men will cook on the grill."_

"_Sounds good. Do you need me to bring anything?"_ I asked while trying to think if I had enough stuff to make up some kind of salad or if I had to run to the store.

"_No, just yourself and the kids are enough. We're happy to have you back, Bella."_

I heard something else in her voice. The same underlying meaning that I heard in Billy's voice when he was warning me of the Cullens. Did she know too? I hung up with her after her goodbyes and telling me where the meeting was.

The next few hours went fast, with me trying to get the kids in appropriate clothes and trying to figure out if the rest of the tribe was like Billy. All knowing, and all that. I looked out at the beach when I pulled up and had to suck in a breath. There were so many.

At least 10 giant men littered the beach. All laughing and causing a ruckus. Scattered among them were the normal folk, and some kids running. I even seen Charlie in there laughing with Billy over something.

"Momma?" Logan asked while looking out the window. I looked back at him to see him and his sister staring out the window with big eyes.

"What, Baby?" He turned his big chocolate eyes on me, and with a quivering lip answered me.

"Are the big men like Daddy?" My heart I think sunk to my stomach. What could I tell him? Yes, they turn into wolves, but no they won't hurt you? I couldn't promise him something like that. I knew how volatile they were when they were mad. I knew all too well. I also knew that what happened to Emily, wasn't just a bear attack. But I took a deep breath and mentally told myself that lying to your children is a part of life. And hope that they will eventually forgive me sometime in the future.

"No, Baby. They're not like Daddy. See that man right there?" I pointed out Sam, who was carrying a small boy that looked like his clone on his shoulders. "He saved me. I was lost in the woods when I was younger and he found me and brought me home. Does that sound like a person like Daddy?"

I almost wanted to close my eyes and pray to the God that I didn't believe in, that they would buy it. I technically didn't lie to them. At least I hoped not. From what I knew and heard, these men were nothing like that good for nothing bastard. A smile broke out on Logan's face and he got out of the car. Lena followed and they both waited for me. I grabbed the bag of extra clothes out of the back and walked towards the beach. My two shadows hiding behind my legs.

My dad seen me first. But I seen _him_ first. And I have to say, that I hate men. While they get more good looking with age, us women go down hill. He still had the features, but there was a hardness to his face now. He was also bigger than he had been the last time I had seen him. He was taller and broader than Sam, and I thought that was something that I'd never see. Did these men ever quit growing? But when he turned from talking to someone that looked like his sister, and looked me in the eyes, I never wanted to look away again.

The emotions that I seen run though his eyes, almost had me back in the coma state I was in when Edward left. Then as quick as I seen them, they were gone. In their place was the emotionless mask that I had seen last on his face. The mask that Sam gave him. But now I knew better. It still hurt just the same as it did all them years ago, but I was older now, more able to cope with heartache. I turned and herded my kids over to Charlie and Billy.

"Dad, Billy, thanks for inviting us." I told them. Charlie gave me a blinding smile and scooped Logan up and onto his shoulders, resulting in a squeal. Lena just stood behind me with her arms crossed and a frown on her face as usual.

"Glad you could make it, Bells. Why don't you introduce me to the little ones." Billy asked.

"Well, that is Logan. And this happy little girl, is Lena." I told him. Lena let out a mock growl, that had most of the guys around looking at them. I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned down to her, and she glared at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Why don't you and your brother go play. Just stay out of the water." She huffed and grabbed Logan's hand now that Charlie had set him down and dragged him off to play in the sand.

"Is she always like that?" Sam asked as he walked up from letting his son down to play. I nodded and looked over to see Lena telling Logan and I think Sam's son how the right way to shovel sand was.

"Yes. Not as bad, but yes. Logan is like me. Almost scarily like me. Lena is …...Lena. Not afraid to tell what's on her mind. She knows how to get her way all right. She manipulative, and conniving. But she's a sweet heart if she wants to be."

We talked for a bit, till I heard a scream come from where the kids were playing. We all looked over to see Lena down on the sand, and Logan standing over the other boy ready to deck him. Don't ask me why I did it, I think it's a parents instinct to yell their child's full name when they are in trouble, because his full name just came tumbling from my lips.

"LOGAN LEVI ULEY!"

Logan bless his soul turned to give me a sheepish grin before helping up his sobbing sister. I went over to him and looked her over. "What happened." It wasn't a question, and they knew it. Both their eyes went to the other boy who was still standing there. Poor kid, I don't think that anyone had ever stood up to him before.

"He pushed her." Logan told me.

"I landed on my back, Mommy." Lena whispered. I nodded and turned her around. Lifting up her shirt, I didn't see any blood seeping out so she should be good for now. I knew I really should take her and see that none of the stitches had busted open, but she had a doctors appointment in the morning, and most of the stitches would be coming out then.

"Every thing's fine, baby. Why don't you and your brother go sit by the fire for a bit." They both nodded and did as I said. When they were out of hearing range, I turned to see just about everyone staring at me. Billy was looking at me with a look that said, 'you did it, now fix it'.

"His last names Uley?" Sam asked me. I took a deep breath, and slowly released it. Over the years, I over came most of my shyness, but having so many people staring at me waiting for an explanation to my personal life that had nothing to do with them, ok so it had a little to do with them, made me want to take my kids and run away.

But then again, I supposed I should tell them everything. It's not only my life at risk here, but theirs too. Could I really just come out and say that I know about the pack? They would probably lynch me first then try to figure out why I knew. No, I wouldn't tell them till it was absolutely necessary. My eyes glanced at who could only be Emily. My guess is that they would figure it out the moment they set their eyes on my little girls back. Good think I had a few more weeks till that happened.

"I'll talk to Sam and Emily and that's it. What goes on in my life is no ones business but my own. If Sam chooses to tell you then that's up to him, but I refuse to have my dirty laundry hung out for everyone to see."

I then turned and started walking down the beach. I knew from experience that their hearing was very good, if not better than a vampires. But they still had to concentrate to filter out all the background sounds just to hear a conversation.

I don't know how far I walked, but I knew it was at least a quarter mile down the beach. I was in the part that was reserved for the inhabitants of the Reservation only. No tourists aloud.

I was sitting there for 10 minutes when Sam and Emily came and sat next to me. I just stared out at the ocean for a minute to try to figure out how to start. How much of my life did they know of? How much of Sam's life did they know? So I started with the easiest. The least personal to me. I almost wish I had a camera to capture the look on Sam's face when the first sentence I said was,

"Sam, what do you know about your father"


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, this is a little late, but hey better now then never. I'm kinda stuck in a rut, I sorta know where I want to go with this, but not really. I do know Bella's husband will come into the picture sooner or later, and will kick up a huge fuss, and a big battle will happen as always, but I need some side things to happen and I'm drawing up blanks. So, any idea's just throw them at me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I watched as shock, apprehension, anger, and resolve filtered over his usually stoney face. Emily was silent next to him, looking like she had already figured it all out. Maybe she did? Who knows, as long as she kept quiet as I told my story.

"Nothing. My mother got pregnant, she made him marry her, and he took off when I was 2." Sam told me. I nodded and looked back over at the ocean. The waves were strangly calming. I felt like I could relate to the ocean. It was calm and serene, but it could turn into a stormy death trap in seconds. That was me. A death trap. A walking trouble magnet. Or so I've been told.

"When I left here, I really had no where to go. I won't go into all my sordid details, but I basically drove till my truck blew up. I was somewhere in North Texas and I fell in love with the place. Problem was no one wanted to hire me cause I needed to finish High School. I called up my mom and lived with her for a few more months then I went back to Texas.

"About 6 months after I left, I was at a bar with a few friends. In walks a this guy who somehow looks like he belongs back up at La Push. We got to talking, he told me his name was Levi, then we got to drinking, then well, you know. I woke up the next morning in a hotel room by myself. Two weeks later I bribed the owner of the bar to dig out his credit card reciepts to get his full name. I about had a heart attack when I heard his last name.

"I called in a few favors from people who I really didn't want to contact again, and had him traced to a small town in south Texas just north of the Mexico border. I told him I was pregnant, we got hitched. Not long after I had the Twins, he started to beat me. Never touched the kids. He loved those kids. It was just me. But a few weeks ago, he was at it again. Lena.....she got in the way. She came running from the other room and got in between us just when he.....I was never so scared in my life."

They were silent for the most part. Emily was curled up in Sam's arms. Sam looked like it was taking everything in his power to keep his form. I let it soak in for a moment, and when Sam started to relax, I continued.

"Your probably wondering what this has to do with your father, Sam. I knew he had to be related to you somehow. When you carried me out of the woods, all I remembered were your eyes. He had the same eyes. Only harsher somehow. The same voice too. His father's name is Joshua Uley. Levi is about 5 years older than you. So yes, those kids over there are your neice and nephew. I am your sister in law. I guess. I haven't had time to file for divorce. I don't want him knowing where I am."

Standing up, I glanced at them one more time. They looked like they were communicating with their eyes. I longed for that kind of love. I thought I had it once, but I don't think it really was. If Edward was truly, deeply, irrevocibly in love with me, then he wouldn't have been able to walk away so easily.

I started walking back down the beach to the bon-fire. But as I walked, I thought about the momen when I realized that Edward had lied to me when he left. The Twins were just over a year old. Charlie had called to ask me some ridiculous question. Starting out with, 'If you wanted to hide things, I would have gotten you a safe. You didn't have to rip up the floorboards'. I of course had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Seems he found some things under the floorboards of my old room.

Falling to the floor, I let out a sob. Charlie had to scream through the phone to get my attention again. That night I layed in bed, and came to realize that Edward was truly a good actor. But not perfect. I should have seen it before. The flicker in his eyes that lasted a split second before he turned from me forever. At the time, it seemed foreign. But it was not. It was the same thing I seen in his eyes that night in Pheonix. When I was in the hospitol. The heartbreaking pain, of seeing the one you love in pain.

He didn't want to leave me. I guess he thought he was doing it for my own good. A lot of good that did. A normal human life. Yeah, right. When have I ever been normal. I had a vampire ex-boyfriend. A werewolf ex-bestfriend. A abusive werewolf husband, and my son ran the chance of turning into one once he hit puberty if the conditions were right.

Sighing, I looked at the bon-fire as it came into sight. Charlie was keeping a hawk eye on the kids. Logan was chatting with Sams son, never did get his name, and Lena was balacing a plate on her lap, and shoving the food in her mouth like she was part Hoover instead of wolf.

Billy had one of the giant men push him over to me. We were about 50 feet from the fire, so normal people had no chance of hearing us. Sam and Emily should be coming soon after they digest the whole story.

"Get it situated?" Billy asked. I nodded and ran my hand over my face letting out a breath. Billy reached out and took my hand. I looked down at him wide-eyed. Yes, Billy was a little more touchy than Charlie ever was, but only with his own family.

"Bella, it will be ok. You don't have to worry about anything while your here. And your more than welcome to stay here for how ever long you want. The boys will take care of anything that happens."

"Thank you, Billy. That means a lot." He gave me a meaningful look, then glanced over his shoulder at the man that had pushed him over. "This is Seth. Sue's son. You've probably heard about him."

"Pleased to meet you, Seth." I told him. He was a good bit over 6 foot. And he looked a lot like a minerature Jake. From the shit eating grin on his face, to the way he was bouncing on his heels. It reminded me of all those times Jake and I hung out in his garage messing with our bikes.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you. Cool kids you got there." I smiled and looked over to see that Lena was now engrosed in a glaring contest with a tall woman. It didn't look like either one was going to crack anytime soon. Logan was waving wildly in the air and talking excitedly about something with Paul, and who I could guess was Rachel was looking on with a smile, while holding a little boy on her lap.

"Yeah, they are something."

After I ate, I seen that Billy was sitting next to Sue, and and Old man that looked like he ready to croak if someone said, Boo. Everyone started sitting down and looking over at them. I gathered up Logan and Lena and took a seat next to Sam. He gave me a grin, letting me know everything was fine.

When Billy started talking, it was like the world disappeared. I could almost see everything play out in front of my eyes. I knew the basics about the Pack, but the legends and everything else I had never knew. Levi had no one to tell him what he was. I was actually the one to tell him that he got it from his father and that there was a Pack living in La Push, Washington. I didn't know for sure, but everything added up. The snuffling I heard right before Sam found me. Emily's 'bear' attack. Embry leaving, then Jake. Their growth and the fact that they were build the same as Levi. I told Levi what Jake had told me about the cold ones, and he had told me that he smelled them right after he shifted for the first time, but never had to fight one. That the smell got worse the closer you got to Mexico.

But now, listning to how these men put their lives on the line, every day, for the people they love, I almost wished that I could leave. I knew Levi would come for me. He wasn't stupid. He would know that they only place that I would run to would be here. He knew all about my past.

I didn't realize I was crying at the end of the Third Wifes sacrifice till Sam handed me a tissue. I glanced down at my babies. They were both curled up next to me, past out dead to the world. Logan was a direct desendant. If the Pack was still phasing after 6 years, that means that the threat of vampires is still here. It would only be another 10 maybe a little more years before Logan began to phase too. My mind went back to the soul mate part. Did the wolves have soul-mates?

Looking at Sam, I could see the love in his eyes when he looked at Emily. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I looked around, and seen the same in Paul's eyes as he looked at Rachel. Jared as he looked at his wife. Quil was holding an 8 year old girl on his lap as she slept and he was staring at her with such intensity. It looked like he would maul anyone or anything if they even thought about hurting her. I noticed that Seth kept on glancing over here, but didn't really pay much attention to him. My eyes locked with eyes that were so dark brown that they seemed black.

Jacob was staring at me with the same intensity as the others were, and it confused me. If there were such thing for them, and I was Jacobs, then he wouldn't have told me that he didn't want me anymore. He wouldn't have told me that everything was my fault. It wasn't my fault the Cullens moved here in the first place. I wasn't even here at the time. If anything he should be thankful. They moved away because of me.

Looking away, I noticed that people were starting to get up and gather their sleeping kids. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. I felt the bones in my back crack. I cringed from the sound and picked up Logan first.

I buckled him into his booster seat and turned around to get Lena only to come face to chest with Seth. Who was carrying Lena, in a way that could only be described as loving. I frowned but nodded at him. I still didn't know what was going on with that. I would save judgement till I knew for sure.

I did know, that if anyone tried to take my daughter from me, they would have worse things to fear than vampires, and evil wolves. A mother's wrath was nothing to be pushed aside. We can be visious when it came to our children. God, help anyone who threatened them.

The next morning was pure hell. Ever try to get a 4 year old to the docters where they know there will be pain? Yeah, I ended up having to carry Lena kicking and screaming, literally, into the hospitol where everyone was staring at us, like I was some bad mother. My face was beat red, and I think I ended up with more bruises from her flying fists, then I had all through out my clumzy adolesent years.

She finally passed out in the examination room, while we were waiting. I'm so glad, I had Charlie watch Logan for me. Looking around the room, brought back some memories. All the times I was in here for something or another. I only hope, Logan isn't as bad as me. Lena takes too much after their father.

The door opened, and I turned around to come eye to eye with a pair of bright topaz eyes. I took in the blond hair, and pale complexion. He had a timid smile on his face and was holding a clip board.

"Carlisle. What are you doing here?"

"Alice, seen you here with your daughter, and thought that you might like my expertiese."

"Alice. Of course. I should have known. Does anyone know that your here?" He knew who I was asking about. That's the last thing I needed was for Edward to come running back.

"No. Just Alice, and Esme. Now, tell me what happened." He asked while looking over the Doctors notes that I had transferred from Texas. I seen his eyes widen a few times, and an eyebrow rose when he was done.

"Bear attack. We were camping, and I guess it was attracted by the food."

He didn't look at me, but his shoulders were tense as he pulled the bandage off Lena's back. She twitched a few times, but stayed knocked out. When the bandage was all the way off, he inhaled, and whipped his head up to look at me.

"Want to tell me again, Bella, what happened? This wasn't done by a bear. I have seen these wounds before, and it was not a bear."

"Carlisle, please." I begged. I didn't want to get into this. I didn't want to say it out loud, as if saying it would make it more real. Like I didn't already live in a world full of mythical beings.

"Bella, did this happen in La Push? Who did this? I thought you were in Texas?"

"It happened in Texas. This is the reason we are here. Please, Carlisle. Not here, not now. Just make sure she is ok."

He nodded and brought out a pair of surgical scissors, and a alcohol swab. He started on her left shoulder and worked his way down to her right hip. It took around and hour, only because she woke up halfway through and started to throw another fit.

As I pulled up to my dad's house to pick up Logan, I noticed a car I had never seen before sitting in front of his house. Lena was asleep again, and she was in the back seat. I decided to just run in and get Logan. I would tell my father that I would call him later. But I still didn't know who that car belonged to. It wasn't that old, but it wasn't new either. It looked like a early 90's Ford something or another.

Just as I raised my hand to knock on the door, it opened and I came face to chest with the one person I really didn't want to see at the moment. Really, I would go face to face with Levi in wolf form, before I wanted to talk to the one and only Jacob Black.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm not going to be updating as much as I like, cause I got a job for the first time in 4 years since my son was born. So with me working and then spending time with him, I'm going to be lucky to be able to post once every few weeks. But I will post. So please don't give up on me. lol

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Looking into his eyes took me back to a place where I'd rather not go anytime soon. Back to the days of warm Cokes, and half-build bikes. Sitting in the garage and arguing over who is older. Just envisioning those days brought tears to my eyes. I was so broken, but even then, I was carefree. It was all because of Jake. He brought out the best in me. And the worst. I could almost see our eyes sparking, and hear the peals of laughter as he argued that dealing with Embry and Quil on a daily basis put 5 years onto his age.

That was before werewolves and vampires. Well, not vampires, at least for me, but for both of us, we were both normal humans. No cares except to be able to ride the bikes and just be kids for once. Now, he looked somewhere around 25-30. The hardness in his face made him seem older. And I realized once again, that I didn't know this Jacob. I was actually scared of him. Not what he could do to me physically, but what he could say to hurt me emotionaly. There was not many people that could say things to me and actually hurt me anymore. But Jacob, was maybe the only person, who could probably rip my heart right out of my chest with just one look.

"Jacob." I said hoping it would come out calm and confident. It didn't. I sounded like a meek and nervous 18 year old again. All those years just went away, and I was back to who I was when I left. This wasn't what I wanted to happen. I didn't know what I expected to happen when I came back here, but I was beguinning to see that the saying that said the best laid plans are the ones that never work. Or something like that.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up my son, what are you doing here. This is _my_ fathers house. I have more right to be here than you do."

His face if possible got even harder, and his arms got a slight tremor in them. I took a step back, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did. His eyes narrowed.

"That's not what I meant. What are you doing back? And I don't want to hear this shit about being abused, either. The Bella I knew would never fall for someone like that."

I had never felt such a rage in all my life. I could practically see red, and feel my body start to shake. I'm sure I looked like someone who was on the verge of phasing. Good thing I didn't have a drop of Quileute in me. Cause Jacob William Black would be dead with his throat ripped out right now.

"How dare you." I whispered. I don't think I was capable of speaking at anything more than a whipsper. "How. Dare. You! To say that you know me. You don't know me. You didn't even want the chance to know me! You told me you didn't want me! You have no clue the hell I went through! To wonder every day if my husband, MY HUSBAND, would pick that day to break another rib. Or fracture another cheek bone! And I'll tell you Jacob Black. If my childrens lives weren't in danger, I'd rather be dead, then come back here, if I had to put up with the likes of you! Now get the FUCK out of my face before you find out, just what I have been learning since I left this place."

I pushed past him and into the kitchen. Charlie was there looking nervous, and he was eyeing his gun, like he didn't really want to use it, but if it came to his daughters safety he would.

"Is everything ok, Bella?"

"It's fine, Charlie. I'm just going to get Logan and get the hell out of here. I'm sorry for causing a scene."

Charlie nodded as I walked past into the living room. Logan was sitting indian style in front of the TV watching Spongebob. How I hated that show. It's supposed to be for kids, but they are always picking their noses, or dropping things on eachother. It's kinda disturbing.

"Logan, baby, you ready?"

He nodded and got up. He had a worried look on his face, that should never be on a 4 year olds face. I put my hand on his shoulder and guided him out of the house. Jacob was leaning up against his car just watching us. There was an emotion in his eyes, that I couldn't name. I got Logan buckled into his booster, and turned to walk to the drivers side.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

I turned to look at him. In that moment, he looked more like my Jacob than he had in the few times I had seen him since I got back. But with his words running through my head, it was going to take a lot more. I said nothing. Just got in my car and drove off.

The rest of the week went quickly. I enrolled the kids in Preschool. They were to start the next monday. I got a job working at the diner that Sue Clearwater co-owned with Emily. Everything was fine. Too fine in my opinion. I knew from past experiences that when things were going a little too good, that everything was getting ready to crash and burn around you.

And that's exactly what happened.

It was a Sunday. I'd been here for exactly two weeks. Moved into my new house for a week. I was driving to the diner for the mid-day shift, when a dark brown blur ran in front of the car.

I slammed on the brakes, lucky I was wearing my seat belt. There standing on the side of the road was a dark brown wolf. A giant wolf. The size of a horse. It had black ears, and a few black spots on it. It was a wolf I knew. I knew all too well. I had lived with him for the past 5 years. It was my husband.

I didn't realize I was shaking till my door was almost ripped off the hidges. I screamed as a pair of hot hands dragged me out of the car.

"Bella, calm down. You ok?"

I didn't quit struggling. It was the voice that haunted my dreams. Nothing could get through to me. I barely heard other voices. Voices that I knew, but didn't register in my brain. I was hyperventalting.

"Shit."

"Maybe you should knock her out?"

"Shut up! We should get her to my place. Is he being followed?"

That was about the time that I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a room that I had never seen before. I could hear voices from somewhere but I didn't know where. I spotted a window, next to the bed. I pryed it open and it made a screaching noise. I cringed. He would hear that and know that I was trying to excape. I heard the door open, and had one leg out, when someone grabbed my arm. I swung an arm out to try to hit the person, and pain exploded in my hand as I made contact.

"Damn, Bella, quit it. You're going to hurt yourself."

I looked at the person to see Sam.

"Sam?" I whispered, then flung myself at him. He held me as I cryed. And boy did I cry. I haven't cried since the day I left this place. But seening Levi, I realized that I was scared. Not just for my kids, but for myself. I never had any sense of self preservation, and what a time to get it. I just hoped that they didn't ask any questions about why I totally freaked out over seeing a wolf.

Of course, it was a wolf the size of a damn horse.


	6. Chapter 5

**And finally what everyone's been waiting for, the next chapter. I just have to say, I love my new job. I don't know what I like more, actually getting out of the house and socializing with someone who's not 3 years old, Or making money that I can blow on clothes. But I'm happy. I'm going to try to get a chapter up at least once every week or every two weeks.**

**Oh and I put up a link to a picture I made. It's what I envisioned Logan and Lena to look like. Maybe with darker hair, but hey Bella has brown hair. And they are really cute twins. So check out my profile and tell me what you think.**

**And for anyone who has read my Future of Twilight fic, I also posted a link on my profile of what I think Mary Anne looks like. And I have to say, I found a perfect replica of her. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

I must have fallen asleep, cause the next time I woke up, the sun was starting to set. I kicked off the blankets and cautiously looked around the room. My eyes fell on a figure sitting with his back up against the door. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply and slowly. I took my time to actually look at him.

Never had I really looked at Sam. I had only really seen him a few times before leaving, and those times, weren't the most best times to actually check someone out. His hair was still cut in the buzz cut that I remember from when I seen him at the cliffs, but it was slightly longer now. He had a round face, but it was chisled. The high cheek bones, and wide set eyes, set off the perfect native american look. With him sitting there in only a pair of cut off shorts, he looked just like I would imagine a Chief from the old days would look.

All he needed was a headdress, and tamahawk, some war paint, and we all could play cowboys and indians. The thought caused me to let out a giggle. God, my mind must be messed up. But really, as I looked at him, I could see some of Levi, but Sam was softer somehow. Less rough around the edges. While Levi was all hard edges, and looked down right dangerous, Sam looked ….well, sorta like a teddy bear. Or a wolf bear? I really needed a night out.

Sam shifted and I seen his eyes flutter open. His eyes roamed over me as if he was making sure I was still in one piece.

"Bella....you ok?"

I nodded and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Want to tell me what all that was about?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I told him calmly. I looked down at my hands and noticed that one of them was in a brace. I vaguely remembered hitting Sam, and feeling pain. Someone must have checked it out.

"Bella...." He started.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. I had learned that everyone expected something. No one just did things for people anymore. They always expected something in return.

"What do you mean?" I had to give it to him, he pulled off the perfect innocent look.

"Why are you helping me? Why did you hold me when I cried? Why are you acting like you care? What do you want from me?" I was screaming by the end. I really wanted to know. I had nothing left to give. Sam had Emily, so I knew that wasn't it. But I'd be damned if I knew what he actually wanted.

"Your family, Bella." When he reseaved no response from me, he got up from in front of the door and sat by my feet on the bed. He sighed then ran his hand down his face. It was funny the things that run through bloodlines. Logan did the same thing when he was fusterated.

"It was only my mother and I when I was growing up. Like you said, I never really knew my father. Sure, I knew of him, but I didn't know him. My mother died about 6 months after I …...well, it was right around the time I was supposed to go to college. Besides Emily and the kids, I got nothing."

He looked at me and laid a huge hand on my knee. The size difference and contrast was amazing. His hand engulfed most of my leg. I looked up into his eyes, and only seen sincerity, concern, and....love? But not romantic love, it was warmer, more familer. The love of a family.

"Your my sister. Not in blood, but in marriage. I might not know my brother, and I might have to kill him if I ever run into him for hurting you, but your still my family. Even before, when I found you in the woods, I felt for you. I knew what it was like to be alone. To have lost everything you held dear to you. If anyone could sympithize with you, it would have been me. I just want to help you. I want nothing in return, but the chance to see my niece and nephew grow up."

I had tears in my eyes. I threw my arms around him, and for the second time in less than 24 hours, I cried. When I was done. I sat back and took a deep breath. I wanted to tell him. I really did. But would he listen? Would he care? He said all those things, and seemed so sincere. It made me want to believe him so much. But was I reading him wrong?

It happened before. I thought Edward was lying to me all those years ago. He ripped my heart out and stomped on it. Jacob picked it back up, glued it back together, then put it through a shredder. Don't even get me started on Levi. I believed all of them when they said they would never hurt me. If I believed Sam, would he do the same? Could I risk, my children? My head shot up.

"Logan and Lena?"

How could I forget my kids? I must be the worlds worst mother. First I put them through watching their mother get beaten every day, then I just leave them. Not pick them up and forget about them.

"Emily called Sue. Sue said she was more than happy to watch them. Seth was even helping a bit."

I nodded. Sue was a good woman. She made Charlie happy, and I secretly hoped that Charlie would get some balls and ask the old bird out. But I didn't know what to make of Seth. He seemed like a good guy, but he was a little weird with Lena. I didn't know what to make of him staring at her all the time. When Sue vollenteered to watch the kids while I was at work and they weren't at school, I was a little hesitant. After what I just went through with my husband, I didn't really want to add anything more on top of all the emotional shit the kids all ready had. And who in their right mind would want to put their kids with a guy who looked like he wanted stalk a little kid. Beside some Michael Jackson shit. I decided to just watch him carefully.

So, now I was back to the origional problem. Trust. These people trusted Seth. I trusted them to an extent. I origionally was going to tell them about Levi when they told me about themselves. But now with Levi here, I needed to protect my kids. I took a deep breath. It was time.

"Sam.....Sam...." I started. I didn't know how to start. Where do I start? Do I say, Hey, I know you guys are werewolves. Or Levi, is a werewolf. Another thought occurred to me. What if I was wrong? What if the tallness, and bulkiness were just some Quileute gene? What if Levi was on of a kind, and the Quileutes were just hotblooded and tall? With epilepsy? I knew I was just making shit up in my mind to stall and Sam didn't look like he was getting any more patient. I took another deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Sam, Levi isn't normal."

His eyebrows furrowed. He looked to be going inbetween emothions. Fear was the main one. "What do you mean?"

"He's not...." I changed tactics. I didn't want to just come right out and say it. Call me scared, say I'm stalling. Whatever. I chose to say I was being carefull. "Did you know that Jacob told me your legends once."

He took a sudden breath, and I could see understanding appear on his face before he put on the famous Sam mask. He nodded for me to go on.

"It wasn't really his fault. Well, maybe a little. I pushed him into telling me it. The Cullens...they piqued my interest you could say. Well, it's a better way of saying it. Really, I was obsessed. So Jacob told me. He didn't come right out and say it. He did say it was just a story. But I knew. How could I not? Edward had stopped a speeding van with his bear hands. He flew across the parking lot the size of a football field in a split second."

I couldn't look at him anymore. I didn't want to see the judgement in his eyes at what I had to say next. So I turned my head to stare out the window. The greenness that I wanted so much to get away from, was now a comfort. It felt like home.

"When I left, when I first met Levi. I knew there was something different about him. The same way I knew there was something different about you guys. I heard Paul growl when I came to see Jake right before I left. I knew it wasn't normal, yet you weren't like the Cullens. You were complete opposites. I remembered the changes I watched Jake go through. And the first time I pissed of Levi and he began to shake, I remembed a dream I had the night I left.

"Edward was standing in front of me, and Jacob was beside me. Edward took a step towards me, then Jacob wasn't there anymore, in his place was a russet colored wolf."

Somewhere in the house, I heard glass break. I looked at Sam who was staring at me wide-eyed. Like I said something weird.

I knew. I confronted Levi about it. He confessed, but he didn't know where it came from. He thought he was a freak, a monster. So I told him about your legends. It was his right to know after all. He was Quileute."

Looking down at my hands, I prepared myself to say the worst part. That I knowing endangered my children. Put them at risk with an out of control wolf.

"Levi, didn't beat the kids. What I said before was true. He was a perfect doting father. He spoiled those kids rotten. It was me he hated. I don't even know what we were arguing about. I think it was the house. He accused me of cleaning it with too much bleach, but I didn't even clean that day. I don't know exactly what happened, but he exploded. Lena was coming in the room, and she thought she would defend her mommy."

I gave a mirthless laugh. "I was supposed to defend her. And there she was. A 4 year old, throughing herself in front of me, standing up to a 6' 5" man. I managed to grab her and pull her into me. I tried to turn to shield her, but I was too slow. He raked his claws across her back."

I didn't realize I was crying till Sam ran his fingers under my cheek. I heard a sniffle and looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway with tears running down her scared cheeks, wringing a dishtowel.

"Levi, ran. I grabbed Logan and took Lena to the hospitol. I.....I remembered what my dad had told me the summer before I came. I figured if it worked once it would work again. I...I told them we were camping. That she got attacked by a bear. That it must have been attracted to our food. I didn't even go home after that. I just loaded the kids up and drove straight up here."

"I knew. I knew that he would come for me. He told me before. I knew that I can't fight him on my own. But who am I but a measly human. I need help. And who better to help fight against my supernatural husband, then a supernatual pack of the same species!"

Looking around Sam and Emily were almost frozen. Emily had a look of horror and grief on her face, and Sam was wearing the same. After two minutes of silence, well, silence from this room. Somewhere in the house some major shit was going down, cause I could hear yells, and things breaking. Looking back to Sam and Emily, I just hoped I did the right thing. I had no where else to go. Where else could I go that would give me tools to protect my children?

"So, you know?" Sam asked. I nodded my head.

"You came to us to protect you from one of our own?"

Biting my lip, I nodded again. This was it. My answer. I would finally know if they would help.

"Well, then there is only one things we, as a pack can do. We take our pack very seriously. We protect eachother above anyone else except our mates. For an outsider to come in and endanger that is a serious offense. So, like I said, there is only one thing to do. We...."


	7. Chapter 6

K, I think this is mostly a filler chapter. I've been working so I haven't had much time to work on this. I'm going to try to get some more ideas for it. If anyone has any let me know. I need more for this story. I really don't want it to die. Now, Logan and Lena. I got the idea for them from Kelly Armstrongs Women of the Otherworld series. The one wolf there named Clayton was a little out there. And I heard his kids were the same way. Hope you like it. I just thought you know, the kids of a wolf would have a superman complex.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Of course we'll help you!" Emily broke it. I let out a breath. By the way Sam was talking, I thought they would kick me out. Sam grinned at Emily, then winked at me.

"That's what I was going to say. You are one of us, Bella. It doesn't even have anything to do with you being my sister in law. Your tied to the pack in more ways than you can know. If something happens to you or your kids, it would hurt every one of us. We all know that you are to be protected at all costs. The same way Emily, Kim, Rachel, and the packs families are protected."

He pulled me in for another hug and whispered to me, "Never doubt that you don't belong. You do. And in time, you will see just how much." He then stood up and put his arm around Emily.

"Now, what about getting some food. I've been stuck in this room for too long, and I need to eat."

I followed them out to the living room. The sight that we saw, made me want to laugh. Quil and Embry were crawling around on their hands and knees picking something off the carpet. On closer look, I noticed it looked a lot like glass. It was probably the thing I heard earlier.

"Embry Daniel Call, and Quil Anthony Atera. What happened in here?" Emily demanded with her hands on her hips. She was glaring at them, and if I didn't know that these men fight vampires on a daily basis, I would think it was Emily doing it. But really, she could probably glare a vampire into submission.

"It was Jacob!" They both yelled at the same time. My breath sucked in. Several pairs of worried eyes fell upon me. What was he doing here? After what he said. I know he appologized, but my mother always said to believe the first thing out of someones mouth. When they get the chance to evaluate what they said, then they have the chance to change it to suit their needs, and tell you what you want to hear. So, he meant what he said.

We were startled by the phone ringing. Emily went into the kitchen to get it. I took a seat on the couch, and made sure there was no glass around me. All of a sudden all the men in the room turned their heads to the kitchen. The look on their faces had my heart in my throat. Something happened.

Jumping up, I ran to the kitchen just as Emily hung up the phone. She turned to me with sad eyes. "Logans in the hospitol. They don't know how it happened but somehow he got on the roof. He jumped."

We made it to the hospitol in record time. It normally took around 30-45 minutes to get there. Not that Forks and La Push are big towns, but the fact that they are small. The speed limit at it's highest is maybe 35-40 miles per hour. We were doing 120.

Slamming my hands down on the reception desk, I glared at the fake blond behind the counter. "Logan Uley. Where is he?"

"He's in surgery. Only family are aloud in."

I let out a growl that would have inpressed even a vampire, "Watch me!" Turning on my heel, I stormed into the Emergency Ward. I followed a very familer high pitch shrieking sound, and found my daughter being held by a very flustered Seth. She was kicking and screaming at him. The moment she seen me she went limp causing Seth to lose his grip. Using that, she ran to me. I caught her up in my arms and crushed her to me. Her sobs tore through my heart.

Putting her down, I looked her in the eye and she flinched. "What happened?" It wasn't really a question. She looked towards the floor and shuffled her feet.

"We...we...were...playing. And....and...I dared....dared....Logan to jump. He...he...said that he bet....that he wouldn't....get hurt. I bet...that he would.....I killed my brother!"

I wanted to groan. I always thought I would have to wait for their teenage years for them to start doing stupid things. Nope they proved me wrong. When Lena was 2, she wanted to fly. So she jumped out of our second story window. Broke both legs, and was in a wheelchair for around 8 weeks. When they were 3, their daycare had a pet hamster. It had recently died, and the class hadn't noticed yet. Logan and Lena decided to disect it to see how it worked. That was a very interesting talk with their daycare sitter. Just 6 months ago, Lena broke her arm, trying to tightrope walk across a tennis court net at the local YMCA down in Texas.

"Lena..." I said.

"I know! You said, no more bets. No more jumping, no more dares, no more stupid dangerous stuff. But...Mom.....I can't turn down a bet!"

I heard snickering behind me, and turned to see the rest of the pack standing there. Sue must have called Charlie cause he was there too. I gave Charlie a look. One that said for him not to say what he was thinking. Then all the pack stiffened. I turned to the door, knowing only one person could set them on edge like that. And there, again, was Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle. How is he?"

"Surprising, good. He fractured both fibia's but since they aren't the weight baring bones, he should be out of a cast in around 4 weeks."

"Then why the surgery?"

"When he landed. He landed in a crouch. I think that helped to absorb most of the impact in his knees and hips. Due to the joint swelling, I'm fairly sure that is what happened. But it also broke his right arm. A compound fracture. They had to do surgery to put the bone back in place, and repair any muscle damage."

I let out a sigh, and wanted to have the floor swollow me as Carlisle gave me that look. You know the one. The one that says they have something to say and you aren't going to like it.

"I was going over Lena's hospitol records the other day, and noticed that she has had numerous broken bones."

I glared at my daughter, who crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Logan and Lena are.....lets just say they think they can defy the odds. Lena thought she could fly at the age of 2. Tight rope walk at 4, and now Logan jumped off a roof."

"It was a dare!" Lena mumbled.

"I wasn't suggesting anything like that, Bella. I just wanted to make sure she didn't have some kind of underlying condition that made her bones easy to break." Carlisle said with a sheepish expression. Which was a first for me. I had never seen him anything but calm.

"I know, Carlisle, they are perfectly healthy. Except for the occasional accident, they have never been sick. You'd never know they were premature by a little over 2 months. They were home within a week."

Carlisle gave me a knowing look, and I turned my head to the wall. I wasn't ready to get into all this with him. I may have talked about it with Sam, but I wasn't ready to deal with everyone else. And from the looks of it, most of the tribe was packed in this little room.

"Anyway, when can I see him, and when is he going to be able to go home?" I asked him. He motioned for me to follow him, and I started to walk only to stop and glare at the Pack behind me.

"He doesn't mean for half of La Push to follow me." I sighed. "Lena stay with...." Cringing I said the name. "Seth. Sam, Emily, and dad can come." Then I turned and headed into the hospitol room.

**AN: sorry for the repost, someone pointed out to me that the chapter repeated itself. I have no clue why this happens. It happened before but i caught it. I was tired when i posted this the first time, and i just thought that the chapter wasn't as short as I thought lol.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, It's 8:30 in the morning, and I got off work at 6. I just spent the last hour and a half writing up this whole chapter. I think it's good. It came to me while I was counting cigarettes at work at like 3 this morning. So I wrote down a few words, and kept on working. When I got home, I just started typing and here you go. Let me know how you like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Sighing, I shut my front door. This one of the longest days of my life. First seeing Levi, then with Logan. Telling Sam and Emily my story. I was just glad that Sue said she'd take Lena for the night. Logan was staying in the hospital overnight to make sure there were no complications. So I was by myself. I felt along the wall of my kitchen for the light switch. Flipping it on, I was momentarily blinded by the light. Turning, I threw the keys on the table, and froze when my eyes fell upon a spot of something red. There was a trail of little spots of red leading out of my kitchen and into my living room.

I knew what it was. My nose told me. Along with the dizziness that came with the rust and salt smell. I looked around the living room, wondering how I got from the kitchen to here. Seeing the trail of blood leading up the stairs, my feet started moving by themselves. As I walked down the upstairs hallway, in the back of my mind, I thought about how much this reminded me of a horror flick. The girl follows the trail of blood and finds a loved one dead.

My bedroom door was closed, and there was a bloody smear on the door knob. Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open. It was pitch black, but I gagged at the smell that was in the air. It was rancid like something was rotting. Along with the nauseating smell of blood. Finding the light switch, I flipped it on.

I really, really wished I hadn't. On the wall behind my bed there were words written in blood. Not looking at them, I looked at my bed. My white sheets were now reddish brown. There laying in the middle of my bed was some kind of animal. I looked back up at the wall. 'They can't help you.' The animal had it's gut sliced open and all the internal organs were pulled out. Watching as a fly landed on the still open eye was the last straw.

Heaving, I ran back downstairs to the phone. Stopping twice along the way to get rid of whatever was in my stomach. Grabbing the phone, I dialed Sam's number. He had made me memorize it before we left the hospital, and I was so very glad I did.

"Sam" I whispered when someone picked up. I didn't know who, but I didn't care at the moment. There was something dead and bloody in my bed and I didn't know how it got there.

"Bella?"

"Please, come. There's something....." The memory of the animal flashed in my mind and I put my hand over my mouth. There was nothing left in my stomach, but a sob came out. I slid down on the floor and leaned against the counter. I could hear Sam yelling orders, and a door slam. He was talking encouragements to me, trying to get me to tell him what was wrong. I couldn't stop sobbing long enough to tell him.

It was like I couldn't control my body. In my mind, I was calm. I was able to rationalize everything. Someone was in my house. Not anymore, but at one point and time today. They had killed an animal and put it on my bed. Whether it was Levi or someone else, I didn't know. But I couldn't quit sobbing. Everything that had happened today was catching up with me.

The kitchen door burst open, well, it kinda slit down the middle, and Jacob came flying in with Quil and Embry on his tail. His eyes were wild as they flew around the room till they landed on me, and it was like all the tension just washed out of him. He turned and barked a few orders at Quil and Embry. Embry went back outside, and Quil went into the living room. I think he was going to follow the trail.

I really wanted to warn him what he would find, but he was gone before the thought crossed my mind. I watched, still detached from myself, as Jacob crossed the kitchen and took the phone out of my hand. He put it up to his ear all the while looking at me.

"Sam, yeah, the scents all around here. I don't know yet. Embry's trying to track it, and I sent Quil to see what got her all freaked. I'll let you know."

He hung up the phone then crouched in front of me. He ran his eyes over me, then back up. Looking into my eyes, he slowly reached out. Just seeing him, knowing he was here, that I was safe, my mind snapped back into itself.

Launching myself at him, I clung to him. His hot arms wrapped around me. Cradling me like I was a child, instead of a 26 year old woman. I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his woodsy scent. I always liked his smell. It might sound weird, but even Edward couldn't compare to how Jacob had smelled. Even as children, he always had this musky smell. I could never figure out how to describe it. But it smelled like home. Now, it was a blend of the musky scent with a hint of pine.

I felt his chest vibrate, and glanced up to see Jacob talking to Quil. Quil was paler than I had ever seen any of the Quileutes. He could give me a run for his money. They were talking too low for me to hear, but I caught different words. Like 'wolf', 'sign', 'not one of us'. The combination of heat, and Jacobs rumbling voice calmed me so much that my eyes started to droop. The last thing I was aware of was a floating sensation, then warmth and bliss.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Groaning, I rolled over, only to find that my bed wasn't underneath me anymore. Landing with a loud 'oomph' and a thump, I looked around only to realize that I wasn't in my bedroom. The nights events came back to me, and I scrambled up on my feet. I stumbled from the living room into the kitchen to see Jacob standing at the stove wearing my pink flowery apron. Now any other time, I would have laughed. But I wasn't in the mood.

Don't get me wrong, I was grateful for what he did last night. And looking around, there was not one spot of blood anywhere. I was really really grateful. But after what he said, both before I left, then at Charlie's, I don't know if I could give him another chance.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cooking breakfast."

"You can't cook, Jacob. I have never known you to be able to cook more than toast."

I watched as he put what looked like scrambled eggs on two plates, then set the plates on the table. He then pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit. I narrowed my eyes at him, but kept quiet and took my seat. He grabbed the second plate that looked like it had enough food on it to feed Logan, Lena, and I for a whole week, then sat down. He just stared at me, and didn't touch his food.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my fork and took a bite of eggs. I was pleasantly surprised that it actually tasted good, and I wasn't running the risk of getting food poisoning. When I didn't say anything, he smirked and dug into his own food. The meal was quiet. Neither of us saying anything. Just savoring the silence.

I heard the clatter of his fork on his plate and looked up to see him staring at me. The softness in his face from a moment ago was gone, and the hardness was back. I set my fork down, and stood up. Gathering the plates, I deposited them into the sink and turned to see Jacob standing in front of me.

"Well, get on with it. I know you want to say something, so say it." I told him.

"Why'd you leave?"

Well, straight to the point ain't he. I remembered his harsh words, they blended with Edwards. Each coming back to the same thing. I wasn't wanted, and I was no good for them. After all, how could I compare with perfection itself, and a bronze God? So doing the only thing I could do, I ran. Away from the heart ache, and the reminders that no matter what I did, I would never be good enough.

"Jacob, I couldn't stay here anymore. There were too many memories."

"Of the leech?!"

"Of everything. There was no where for my life to go anymore. All my hopes and dreams were gone. I was finally starting to get better, then I lost my best friend. The only one I had left. The only one that could deal with me. I had nothing left to live for anymore. Everywhere I looked, there was a reminder of what my life could have been. I couldn't deal with it anymore."

"So, you left because of me? Of what I said?" He asked slowly, as if he was telling himself instead of asking me.

Nodding I said, "Yes, that was the final straw."

"I came to you, you know." Jacob turned to look out the window. Looking at him now, as he was gazing at whatever, he looked so young. I could almost picture the boy I first seen at First Beach. So young and gangly. He turned back to me and I could almost see the transformation from boy to man. "I came to you that night. I was going to tell you to give me time. That I needed time to get myself together before we could hang out. But you weren't there. I waited till the next morning and you still weren't there. Charlie was going out of his mind. He had organized search parties. For a week, we searched. The pack combed every inch of the woods, hoping to find you, but hoping that we wouldn't find you. Because if we found you in the woods.....there was a strong possibility that you wouldn't be what you used to be."

Tremors wracked his frame, and I watched with a bated breath as he got himself back under control. Opening his eyes, he looked back at me. "Charlie called it off after a week. He said that your mother called him. You were on your way to Florida. That you decided to live with her after all. We didn't believe him. Sam sent Leah. She flew down to Florida to make sure you were still human. She watched you from a distance for a couple days before she came home."

"You spied on me?" I asked. I don't know why I was so surprised. The Cullens were excellent spies. But for some reason I always felt the pack was more down to earth.

"You don't understand, Bella. We _needed_ to know. I _needed_ to know." He was close now. I could feel the heat radiating from him. I felt myself lean forward. It was like a gravitational pull was forcing me to be close to him. I remembered how safe and comfortable I felt in his arms last night. My eyes went from his eyes down to his lips. And I found myself wondering it they were hard like Edwards, or painfully demanding like Levi's.

He must have been thinking something along the same lines, because I could feel his hot breath ghost over my face. You would think that anyone with that hot of breath, that it would smell bad, but it smelled like chocolate, and vanilla. Weird with what he usually smelled like, but I liked it.

Less than an inch apart, and the phone rang. I didn't even realize that I was panting. And we weren't even doing anything yet. Grabbing the phone I answered with a breathless Hello.

"Mrs. Uley, Logan Uley is ready to be discharged."

Hanging up the phone, I looked at Jacob. He was leaning up against the counter. He looked at me as I got my purse and keys. Giving him one last look I walked out the door to my car.

God, is my life ever easy? Jump out of one relationship, and into another? What the hell am I thinking? I need to get Levi taken care of before I can do anything else. And a relationship with Jacob is out of the question. If he thinks I'm just going to come running after what he said, then he's wrong. I'm not the same 17 year old girl anymore. I'm not going to swoon when a hot guy pays attention to me. I'm 26, and have two small children. I can't afford to be jumping into relationships like some high schooler. So, why am I so out of breath from only being next to Jacob? Why do I see his eyes every time I close mine? And why the hell do I think that they should bottle the scent of Jacob and sell it to every woman out there so when they are alone at night all they have to do is sniff it and get off?


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is your long awaited chapter. It's not very long, but I'm at a sorta road block. It took forever for me to figure out the hospitol scene and that's why this is a few days after I said it would be.**

**So, I was asked a few questions. I'm going to try to answer without giving anything away.**

**The kids are 4 almost 5. They are in Preschool. My son is 3 almost 4. He is just now starting to talk in complete sentences. My nephew who is the same age is the same way. But my other nephew who is about 5 months younger was talking in full converstions and understanding them at the age of 2. Same with my neighbors little girl. Bella is the twins mother. she is smart and very mature for her age. At any age she was mature. So it stands to reason that the kids would be too. They are also little daredevils. they have watched thier father do things no human could and think they can too. Sometimes they are childish, they are only 4. But other times you will get to see how inteligent they are. They have also had to witness thier mother being beat up by thier father from a very young age. It has affected the twins differently. Logan regresses to baby like when he's scared. Sucks his thumb and wants his mommy. Lena puts on a tough face. If she lets no one in, then no one can hurt her. She is sorta like a mini-Leah. Yes they throw tantrums. Lena had one when she got her stitches out. **

**Also, yes Jacob imprinted on Bella. He did it when she confronted him about disappearing for a week. He was planning on going there that night and asking her to give him time. Just like in the book when he went there and told her that she already knew the stories. But she went home packed a bag and just drove. The reason he looks aged is from the stress of not seeing his other half. He built up a mask so no one would see how heart broken he is. Remember, in the books it says that the imprint can decide not to do anything. They will just never be satisfied in any other relationship. It has never happened cause who doesn't want thier own wolf. One who will devote thier life to making sure you are always happy, and never hurt.**

**Yes, Seth imprinted on Lena. I figured he was the only one who could handle her. He's been dealing with Leah for years, so he's a pro by now. I was going to make Leah imprint on someone, but I want to keep it how it is. She in itself in an oddity. No, Lena won't Change. Ever. She has resistance to diseases and such because she is a direct desendant from a wolf. But she is female. she is a carrier for the Gene. **

**Bella doesn't know Leah is a wolf yet. That is why she only refers to Logan being able to Change when he is older. Later she will worry about Lena, but her fears are unfounded, I'm not going to have more female wolves. **

**This is a give away, but no one has noticed yet. Sam doesn't phase anymore at this time in the story. When Billy called a pack meeting at the beguinning, he asked Sam cause he was Alpha for so long. But Jacob is Alpha now. He still prefers to go through Sam on most things cause he's still learning. At this point and time in my story, Sam has only been not phasing for about 6 months. He can still phase if he wants to, but he wants to start aging for Emily and his kids. Bella don't know this yet, which is why you guys didn't either.**

**Anyother questions, just send a review or message. Sorry it's all inner intelect right now, i'm not good at conversations, but I try to get some good ones in there. And expect a juicy chapter between Bella and Jacob in the next chapter or so.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As I neared my son's hospital room, I could hear giggles. I peaked in to see Carlisle making balloon animals for Logan. He currently was making one that looked remarkably like a monkey.

"Balloon animals, Carlisle?" My voice had a teasing note to it that I hadn't heard in a long time. Probably since the last time the Cullens were in town.

Shrugging he replied, "I have a lot of time on my hands. I wanted something to keep the children I treat occupied."

Letting it go because it really didn't matter, I walked over to the side table where Logan's discharge papers were.

"Anything special I should know?"

"Keep the casts dry. We put a splint on his arm for now, but in a week when the stitches come out, it will be replaced with a cast. No walking, of course. The casts on his lower legs won't allow it."

While I signed the papers a nurse came in and got Logan dressed in the clothes I brought. I turned to Carlisle as I followed the nurse that was pushing my only son. Opening my mouth, I closed it when Carlisle gave me an understanding smile and a nod. So who's the mind reader now?

After getting Logan situated in the back seat, I pulled out my cell phone to call Sue only to find a missed call and a voice-mail. The only thing the voice mail said was that Sue took Lena to Charlie's because she had some tribal things to attend to. As much as I liked Sue, I so called bullshit. Lena was probably getting on her last nerve. God only knows she gets on mine.

Pulling up to Charlie's, I wanted to beat on the steering wheel and curse like a sailer. But as I found out the moment your kids start walking up to total strangers and telling them to shut the f*$ up, you learn some impulse control. There in the driveway sitting in my normal spot, was the car I assumed Jacob now drove. As it was the car he was leaning up against the last time I seen him here.

Not being able to hash over what happened this morning and the fact that I had no clue what I was feeling towards him, (something that was love or hate or both), now was not the time to see him. In fact, I didn't want to see him for another month or so. I had planned on working myself to death, and when I wasn't doing that, spending some quality time with my kids. I couldn't help but feel that I'd been pawning them off on everyone else since I got here.

I put the car in park, threw the keys in my purse, then carried Logan into the house. The sight that greeted me would have been a cute moment if I wasn't upset that the daughter who would only cuddle me when she had a nightmare, was currently curled up on Jacobs chest sleeping deeply and not effected at all by the comments that were being shouted back and forth by my father and Jacob at the baseball game. At three foot five inches, Lena looked like an infant curled up on him.

Knowing Jacob heard me pull up with his 'super' hearing, I cleared my throat for Charlie's benefit. They both looked up at me. Charlie smiled, and Jacob smirked. I wanted so much to make a smart comment, but with the kids and my father in the room that wasn't smart.

"Hey Dad, Jacob."

"Bella, hows my little man here doing?" Charlie asked as he stood up and walked towards us. He ticked Logan for a moment, then turned and grinned at me. Rolling my eyes I turned to Jacob.

"So you think you can carry her to the car? I got my hands full with this one."

Jacob frowned but complied. After we got the kids strapped in my car, I turned to Jacob. There were so many things I wanted to say. So many things that I didn't. And I didn't' know where to start. He beat me to it.

Putting a giant, hot hand on my cheek, I couldn't help but tilt my head and lean into his caress. It was like my body didn't belong to me. The universe was pulling me towards him and the more I fought, the more it pulled me.

"Stay with me."

It was like a whisper in my ear. I found myself nodding till a giggle broke into my thoughts. Jerking myself back, I looked to see two little faces pressed against the glass of the car. I turned back to Jacob to see him looking a little dejected. Remembering his question, I answered him. This time verbally.

"The Lena needs to go to school. She missed today, and they need their own room."

"It's not safe."

"The pack is watching."

"The pack was watching last night too." I could see this was going to go no where fast. We were both stubborn as a mule. I was going to have to be strong and firm. Like with a dog. Hehe

"Damn it, Jacob. I'm not going to put my life on hold just cause some psycho is after me! It's nothing new."

"My dad would love to have you and the kids stay with us."

"I'm sure he wants two little terrors running around. They are walking disasters. Your dad's place also only has three bedrooms. No, Jacob and that's final."

I opened my door and got in before he could think of another stupid excuse to give me. I wouldn't mind staying with them, but I don't think I could keep denying Jacob if I was actually living with him. Little did I know that that day would come sooner than I hoped.

It was a week later that another episode happened. Rachel had let me borrow her stroller so I didn't have to lug a 40 lb kid around on my hip. I was picking up Lena early from preschool for a Doctors appointment. Her back needed checked to see if it was healing correctly.

It was no problem to get her checked out of school. La Push was a small town. Everyone knew everyone. It was a good thing that it was safer that way. If a stranger came to town, the news spread faster than wild fire. But then again, every one also knew your business. There were no secrets in small towns.

Walking back to my car, I had Logan in a stroller and Lena was holding on to the side of it, I didn't notice anything wrong. There really was nothing wrong. Until I opened my door to find a picture of Levi, the kids, and myself laying on my drivers seat. It wasn't that unusual I have a bunch of pictures just like that. It was the frame it was in. The kids made it for my mother last July when we visited her in Florida. It was a Christmas in July at a local park. The thing is, the last time I seen this frame, it was sitting on my mothers mantle in Florida. Now it was in my car in Washington. See the problem?

I think it was at this point when I hit a breaking point. I wasn't lying when I told Jacob I was sick of psychotic people targeting me. Now they are targeting my children. I knew how Levi was. He would stop at nothing till he got what he wanted. He proved that the pack wouldn't deter him when he killed and gutted a Timber Wolf and layed it on my bed. Now he proved that there was no place I could go that would be safe from him. He had run to Florida and back in the past week.

Not saying anything, I put the photo in the glove box and loaded both the kids in the car. Driving to Forks Hospital, I took both kids out of the car and into the hospital The Nurse sent us to a nice little hospital room to meet our new Doctor. Carlisle recommended him and said he's a very good plastic surgeon. I had decided a few weeks ago, that my little girl was not going to hide herself like Emily did. Yes, Emily was a very nice woman. But she dropped out of college because of her 'accident' and only worked on the Reservation. I had never ever seen her off of La Push territory. I have a feeling it's because of the way people stare.

The Doctor was very nice. He was young, maybe in his early 30's but he was good with kids. He bribed Lena with a lollipop then took a look at her back. He said it was healing good, and with the advancements in the last decade or so, we can smooth out the skin and reduce the scars to only thin silvery marks. Luckily Lena wasn't as dark as full Quileutes. The way her other scars healed showed that her scars would lighten with time, not darken as some dark skinned peoples did.

After we set up an appointment for 6 months from now, because he wanted her to be fully healed but not so much that the scars would be resistant, I loaded the kids back up and headed for my house. It wasn't till I was on my road did I realize the stupidity of my earlier thoughts. I knew Levi would stop at nothing. I had seen how gruesome he was, and now I was taking my kids back to the house after I knew he was in the area.

I put the car in park and just stared at my house. It looked just I left it when I went to pick up Logan. That didn't really mean anything. I'd seen Levi jump out of our second story window, land, and take off running at the speed of light. I'd also seen him scale our house onto our roof.

Debating on weather to leave the kids in the car or take them with me while I checked it out, I decided that I didn't want the kids unsupervised. Levi could have them both while I was looking around the house, or Lena could decide to drive the car through the house. Either way it wasn't good.

I had them both behind me. Well, Logan was in my arms, Lena was behind me. The kitchen was clear, so was the living room. Making our way up the stairs, I heard a muffled curse come from my bedroom. I set Logan down on Lena's bed and put my finger to my lips. They both nodded after giving me a wide eyed look. Both smart kids, they knew when to be quiet.

Sneaking was never my forte. But somehow I managed to tiptoe down the hallway to my bedroom and fling open the door. I never expected to see Jacob Black standing in the middle of the room hopping on one foot cursing up a storm. Looking around I seen a upside down Lego on the rug and had to grin. I sliced my own foot on one of those last year. Those things were lethal. Then I noticed a duffel bag on my bed.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked him. Who the hell goes sneaking around other peoples houses. Especially when they are the daughter of a police chief and have a ex husband bent on getting them back. For all he knew I could be carrying a loaded gun.

What I didn't expect was his answer.

"I'm moving in."

And all I could say was, "Hell No!"


End file.
